


Illustrations & Drabbles

by idkmybffspock



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: ALL IMAGES, Bottom Dennis Reynolds, Bottom Mac McDonald, Dennis Reynolds Has an Eating Disorder, Fat Mac McDonald, M/M, NSFW Art, charlie kelly - Freeform, dee reynolds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: An ongoing project where I'll dump my various MACDENNIS drawings and writing that go along with them.This work will be image heavy.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 109
Kudos: 137





	1. Struggling to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I'm flooding the tag! I've got a back log of work that's been posted on twitter. This will be used as a place for me to post images and writing that aren't associated with a larger project. Think of it as a collection of drabbles (?) but for artwork... 
> 
> My art dump. =]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating Disorder

* * *

Mac hated how pink his skin looked against Dennis, even more than that, Mac hated that Dennis was passed out in his lap. Three months ago, he'd be over the moon, however, since he bulked up, Dennis stopped touching him during movie nights, no more arms sprawled across his chest or face tucked into Mac's neck after a 4 hour marathon. No, Dennis stayed on his side of the couch refusing to touch any of the snacks Mac laid out for them. He knew why too, it's the same reason Dennis was so grey now. 

Dennis's curls felt brittle to touch, and his forehead sweaty. Another night going to bed for dinner, ' _Mac ate for the both of them_ ', Dennis's intrusive thoughts had yelled out before exhaustion won. 

_Tomorrow_ , Mac thought, tomorrow he'd get Dennis to eat.

* * *

**_"Dennis, your stomach is perfect."_**


	2. Collar and Big Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Dom/Sub  
> Collar

* * *

* * *


	3. Women's Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis shows off his newest collection

* * *

> _**"I'm not wearing this because I like it, I'm wearing it to turn you on, bro! Are you turned on?"** _


	4. Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later season fluff


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 17th, the Twin's birthday

Mac’s eyes were glued to him, Dennis noted shifting between his roommate’s exuberance and the product of that joyous labor. The cake in question drooped to one side, half the strawberries eaten to save face, and yet, Dennis couldn’t fathom why he still wanted to eat it. 

“I made it for you, Den. Happy Birthday.”

Dennis grabbed his phone for that perfect INSTA photo letting Mac’s chatter fill the kitchen. How the recipe came from some YouTube video, and how Mac’s impatience is why the frosting melted off before it was shoved into the fridge. 

Honestly, it looked like more trouble than buying one from WAWAs. But that was Mac for you.

“You like it?” Mac sounded hopeful staring across the table.

“Yea, buddy, I like it.” 

Dennis quickly snapped a photo and pressed send.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIS.”

“YOU TOO, BONER.”

* * *

The cake looked atrocious, and where the hell did Mac find fresh strawberries in August? Dee snorted thinking to herself about Dennis having to stomach all that sugar. 

Sure, he was gonna do it, but Dee delighted in the knowledge his stomach was going to do flips.

See, Dennis was on a new kick, not self help mind you, those quacks sold pretty lies to strangers for large sums of money. No, he had a ‘Summer Resolution’, or what Dee likes to call- going to therapy. His goal? To be a nice guy.

Dee knew the line Dennis balanced on was thin and dutifully kept her beak shut when it had come up at the bar back in June. But that didn’t stop her from placing a bet with Frank on how long Dennis could last.

In those three months, pillow screaming, manic messages, and locking the office so no one else could get in were in abundance. Dennis’s coping mechanisms were frequent and yet, so were other things.

Like Mac’s smiles

Or how Dennis paid more attention to Charlie

And his, “I see you, Sis” texts.

Yea, she should-of had a better bet.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY.”


	6. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to the idea of early season Dennis meeting later season Mac (and Later season Dennis meeting early season Mac) 
> 
> Images are from June and was a response to a post I saw on tumblr.

* * *

"Mac, you're gay!"

"Wut, no way, man. Why would I even do that to myself??" Mac shook his head not following Dennis' line of thought, "oh shit, are you crying?"

"GUHH! I forgot how frustrating you were. You like men! You're in love with me. How is that so horrible for you?" Dennis yells, chanting shut up over and over.

"...Den..." Mac had assumed it was a given. Loving Dennis came natural, like loving his mom and dad. "I've always loved you." He just wasn't gay.

* * *

"Wait... So you're like out-out?" Dennis asks, leaning into Mac's space.

"Uh-yea, bro?"

"No weird hetero-bullshit?"

"Wha?" But before Mac could ask for clarification, Dennis was grabbing his neck and kissing him.

* * *

"Fuck!" Dennis whines as Mac grabs a hold of his thigh, hoisting him higher onto his hip.

"The wall! Against the wall, Mac!"

Mac shoves them up against the basement wall, having abandoned the gang in favor of reacquainting themselves.

"Fuck! Baby boy, I'm so proud of you," Dennis coos, rubbing Mac's abs.

Mac laughs, "proud, or horny?"

* * *

After Dennis calms down, taking a seat on their couch, Mac crawls onto his lap, remembering when they were teens getting high in Charlie's mom's basement, both starving for affection.

"Mac, what are you doing?"

Mac rubs his hands up Dennis' chest, feeling how he grown out through the years before wrapping a hand around his neck and burying the other in Dennis' curls. "You're trembling..."

"Fuck you."

Mac snorts, "Pussy!"


	7. Song Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Years by Five for Fighting
> 
> Not really a fic, just a series of images for the song.

**I'm fifteen for a moment**  
**Caught in between ten and twenty**  
**And I'm just dreaming**  
**Counting the ways to where you are**

****

**I'm twenty-two for a moment**  
**And he feels better than ever**  
**And we're on fire**  
**Making our way back from Mars**

**Fifteen, there's still time for you**  
**Time to buy and time to lose**  
**Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this**  
**When you only got a hundred years to live  
**

****

**I'm thirty-three for a moment**  
**Still the man, but you see I'm a "they"**  
**A kid on the way, babe**  
**A family on my mind**

**I'm forty-five for a moment**  
**The sea is high**  
**And I'm heading into a crisis**  
**Chasing the years of my life**

**Fifteen, there's still time for you**  
**Time to buy and time to lose yourself**  
**Within a morning star**

**Fifteen, I'm all right with you**  
**Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this**  
**When you only got a hundred years to live**

**Half time goes by**  
**Suddenly you're wise**  
**Another blink of an eye**  
**Sixty-seven is gone**  
**The sun is getting high**  
**We're moving on**

**I'm ninety-nine for a moment**  
**And dying for just another moment**  
**And I'm just dreaming**  
**Counting the ways to where you are**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs at least one song fic in their body of work and this one is mine! 
> 
> I'm still not over the fact that Dennis pretends to be a dad so often that Frank and Charlie refer to it as his 'Fake Daughter Scheme' and ask zero follow-up questions. (Season 12 E2)


	8. Queer Eye & Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick storyboard of a possible open if Mac ever got Queer eye'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few friends of mine expressed how they wanted to see Mac get a makeover by the Fab5 after the last season came out so this is my attempt at an opening. 
> 
> Charlie is the one who wrote the F5.
> 
> Art from June

**Dee: "Wait. You boners are here for Mac? Because of Charlie's letter? Oh, this is great. Does Charlie Know?"**

* * *

**Frank: "Oh come on, it's funny! Mac's gotta get a whole crew out to help with his gay love."**

* * *

**Dennis: "No, no, that's not what these gentlemen are here for. They're here to help Mac look the part, and frankly, It's about damn time! Been out of the closet for what, two years now?"**

* * *

**Mac: "Guys! Guys! I got news, bitches. Have you been outside? You'll never believe it- Wait, whoa re these Jabronies?"**

* * *

**Fab5: SURPRISE!**

* * *

**Charlie: "Dude! Does that mean Mac gets to be on TV? Congrats, man. You were chosen."**

* * *


	9. Dennis in a Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two page comic idea. Dennis tries to achieve that god-like figure by using his corset incorrectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell how old this is by the fact Mac's nails aren't painted.  
> Meant to do more with this but never got around to it.

* * *

**Mac** : Hey, Den, you ready?

Dennis?

Hey, buddy, we're gonna be late-

Den?

This is way too tight. Your face is basically a tomato.


	10. Couch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis and Mac sharing their space


	11. Mac's Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGE HEAVY
> 
> Mac wearing a collection of fun queer merchandise, plus additional clothing items.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothing from:  
> Mars Heyward  
> Watts the Safeword  
> Bodyaware  
> Differio  
> And of course, Twitter

  
  
Bonus, Teen/Young adult Mac


	12. Hockey AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the University AU  
> Mac's a Hockey star with a massive crush on Figure Skater Dennis.


	13. Brian Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mandy is away, Mac and Dennis are left to watch Brain Jr.

"Hey, I think Mandy remembers you're my power bottom! Look at this sweet shirt she got me!"

Dennis looks down at Brian's boat themed pajamas then back to Mac's _**I'm Sorry for what I said when I was docking the boat**_ shirt, "Mac..."

* * *

"Mac, buddy, where have you been, it's nearly 7pm!" Dennis walks into his bedroom after the failed attempt to find Mac in his room. "You're supposed to be at the bar two hours ago-"

"Oh, hey, babe. Mandy swung by..." Mac yawns, curling around Brian jr as they both snuggle deeper into Dennis's sheets.

* * *


	14. 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1994  
> Senior trip, and Dennis snuck Mac into the hotel having used Daddy's money to get himself his own room. 
> 
> 1995  
> With Dennis gone to Uni, Mac's free haircuts leave along with his best friend causing Mac to end up growing out his hair. Hey, at least with only Charlie around, policing his gaze at the gym becomes more lax.

****

**Why can't a heterosexual guy tell a heterosexual guy**   
**That he thinks his booty is fly?**   
**Not all the time, obviously**   
**Just when he's got a problem with his self esteem**   
**Flight of the Conchords**

* * *

* * *

**"You sure you don't want any?"  
** **"Yea, Man. I'm good."**

  
  


* * *

**"Mac are you even paying attention, dude?"**   
**"Yea of course, buddy... Where do you think that guy works out at, Charlie?"**   
**"Oh My God! Mac, I don't care! Stop staring at beefcakes."**   
**"I-I'm not!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beach image is the ratio for phone screens.   
> The song referenced is "Bret, You Got It Going On" by Flight of the Conchords
> 
> Whooo! Mac with classic 90s stoner hair.


	15. Posing like TikTok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point my fyp decided I needed a refresher of sexy photos so I used some of the examples on Mac and Dennis


	16. Carmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hookup with Carmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Carmen saw right through Mac and talked him into having a 3some with Dennis. (It's not gay if it's in a 3-way!) Her way of hooking them up.


	17. Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Through the Years

* * *

"Hold on a minute," Dennis groans, stretching out his arm to reach his laptop. "I can't see the screen!"  
  
In an effort not to blow, Mac leans back, muscles straining as he tries to stay still, "Dude, I don't think I can." His breath comes in sharp pants, "Hurry!"

* * *

"Shhh, Mac, It's not gay if you're helping a buddy out," Dennis mumbles against Mac's lips, as they slot together, "Don't you want to help me?"  
  
"Yea-h"

* * *

"Den, you're gorgeous!" Mac kisses at Dennis' back, rubbing his cheek against the smooth skin, resting for just a moment- needing to last longer.  
  
Dennis hiccuped, stomach tightening, "Mac, please," He sobbed

* * *

* * *

"You Bitch! This better be good. I'm in the middle of banging Mac!" Dennis informs Dee as he answers her call.

Why? Mac had no idea, probably something to do with Dennis' sadistic side of watching him squirm. He can hear Dee scream back at her brother from his position on their floor.  
  
"AHH, Oh My God! Why did you pick up the phone?!"  
  
Mac couldn't agree more with the bird, that fucker. "Please, Please get off the phone, Dennis." They were getting to the good part too.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's extremely temping to just post everything at once, but I'm holding back. Haha.


	18. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Charlie centric images with the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied drug use in the first image.
> 
> These were from last year with CharDee and CharDen prompts.

**"Hey Dennis, you ever just feel not real?"**   
  
**"All the time, buddy."**

**"Hey Dee! We should kiss."**   
  
**"Why?"**   
  
**"Mac and Dennis do it all the time. Mac said it was fun, but I've seen the way Dennis kisses."**   
  
**"Okay, fine."**   
  
**" _Cool_."**


	19. 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- As a treat to himself for graduating PENNState, Dennis takes himself and Mac to California on his father's dime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first things I drew back in May (2020)  
> I do like the idea that Dennis is fascinated by serial killers and the Cunanan murders happened in 1997 (The death of Versace), two years prior to him graduating.  
> Mac thinks it's creepy as shit that Dennis wants to walk the same streets and 'get in the mindset' but that smile is everything.

* * *

California was fantastic!

And confusing... and bizarre.   
  


Mac never felt more overwhelmed in his life with his toes buried in the sand watching beach goers mingle about. Every time a man with the tightest abs and smallest shorts walked by, Mac couldn’t help but track him. Curious to know where he was going of course. His heart hammering away was just an allergic reaction to the west coast sun. Nothing more. It was hot out, a traditional California summer with a nice ocean breeze to compliment his burning shoulders and nose. Even Dennis looked red.   
  


Mac made a note to grab the sunblock from their room the next time they went out.  
  


It was his first time really away from Philly, and Dennis splurged for them to go to Venice Beach. Of course, in an effort to save as much as they could, they opted to stay in one of the smaller, 3-star motels a mile from the beachfront. The room came with a California King (on the house!) and the smallest tub imaginable with no working shower.   
  


It was fine, Dennis reasoned after yelling at the front desk, they were surrounded by beautiful people, the ocean, and the best neighborhood the rich could afford.   
  


Mac liked the fact that with just a quick walk down the road it got them to the big red Muscle Beach gym. Greased up jocks, sun kissed to perfection, working out for everyone to watch. It was better than the magazines piled under Mac's childhood bed.  
  


“Dennis, bro, there’s so many beefcakes here!”

* * *

* * *

“Why do you even care about these murders? It’s wack. Let’s just enjoy the west coast beaches and beefcakes,” Mac whined, hooking his chin over his knees as he held himself closer to give Dennis more room in the cooling water.   
  


After spending the afternoon walking the Venice Canals with Dennis pointing out each house he would own by the time they were 35, and building a nice ruby tan, the two headed back to their motel to cool off. Dennis had turned the water on, filling up the bath, as Mac went to roll them a joint from the last of his stash.   
  


Once it was ready, Dennis grabbed the blunt after Mac took the first hit and climbed into the water. He scooted back leaving room in front of him, “Come on, get in.”   
  


Mac, at the time, hesitated, the images of glistening muscles still fresh in his mind.  
  
  
“It’s not like I haven’t seen it already. We have the same junk. Get in the tub, Mac. I don’t care about your boner!”  
  


“What, dude! I-”

  
But Dennis cut him off again.   
  


Now they sat facing each other, their knees touching as Dennis mirrored Mac’s position.   
  


With a heavy sigh, Dennis rearranged himself, his legs hooking around Mac, scooting him closer until Mac had to do the same, holding onto Dennis’s thighs with the little room they had to spare.   
  


“Mac, He redesigned himself, created a completely different persona-” Dennis tried to coo, his lips upturned as he rubbed Mac’s shoulders, fingers trailing down his arms until Mac cut him off.  
  
  
“To kill people, Den.”   
  


Dennis huffed, taking a drag and offering up the last hit. Mac leaned in as Dennis moved his hand, palm out. The moment stretched on.   
  


“Versace left everything to his lover and partner in life after his murder.”   
  


Mac listened to Dennis, his voice soft, caressing. The day had finally caught up with them. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, hearing about Alphonse or Tony, or whoever it was Dennis was going on about. Some gay guy. 

  
Dennis let his hand drop down, the used joint lost in the water and rested their foreheads together. The tension in Mac’s body lessened as he slumped forward.  
  
  
“If only he wasn’t gone… he could have gotten a domestic partnership…” Dennis mused.  
  


Mac tucked his face closer to Dennis’ chest, hands curling around as the two of them shifted, Dennis leaning back feeling Mac settle on top of him.  
  


Mac could feel those long, thin fingers, combing through his hair, the rise and fall of Dennis’ chest lulling him to sleep.   
  


“If I die… I’d leave everything to you.”  
  


Mac had to strain to hear Dennis’ soft words as they rested, tangled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Versace didn't leave everything to Antonio D'Amico. Dennis got this information wrong. 
> 
> California domestic partnerships became available in 1999


	20. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of images with the gang

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of silence for Dennis being in the virgin killer sweater


	21. Alternate Universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few drawings based on different movies/shows/genres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love alternate universes, all the possibilities that are out there to explore with a bunch of asshole.

**Prince/Knight**  
  
“Ew, gross. Mac, get rid of the hag!”  
  
“As you wish, Sir. It’s time to go, you’re upsetting his royal highness”  
  
“UP-UPSETTING his highness?! RONALD, I’m his sister! Goddamn it, _**GODDAMN IT DENNIS**_ ”

**Vampire + Werewolf (Penny Dreadful)**  
  
No no no no no _nonono_ , Mac wasn't supposed to just get _shot_. "Transform! Transform already! Mac!" Dennis screamed, turning to take in the damage done. "Stop pussying around! I need you to get mad!"  
  
"Den... It hurts."

* * *

**Susie Q - Disney Channel original movie, yea that one...**

The movie is about a ghost who haunts her childhood home due to unfinished business and the boy who accidentally finds (and wears) her bracelet and now can see and interact with her.

Dennis dies in the 80s during his University years (consequently the reason why Dee sets her roommate on fire, unable to deal with her twin's apparent suicide). Mac finds Dennis' letterman jacket at a thrift store and buys it on his day out with Charlie.  
  
Dennis wakes up to Mac wearing his jacket, yelling about gay marriage to some hobo looking dude and proceeds to 'haunt' the guy.

* * *

* * *

**Stardust AU - Mac is the star**  
  
Finally, after tracking that stupid old man down, Dennis held in his hands, a Babylon candle, the very thing that would take him to where his heart desired- and right now- His heart wanted that goddamn star. That same star that sent his mother to her death trying to possess it.  
  
He wanted to ripe their stupid heart right out of its chest.

The others stood around him, their voices filling up the air, about what? Dennis couldn't make out, his mind was focused solely on what he would do when he finally laid his eyes on the star.   
  
His first match burnt the candle, his thoughts on the fallen star, eyes closed tight- this was it!! When he opened them, everyone was staring at him.  
  
Dee looked murderous, "Really, really. You were going to use the candle without any of us knowing? Then what? Stab the star? You?"  
  
Dennis stared at his sister, then to Charlie, finally he made eye contact with Mac. "Did that freakin' witch give me a dud?!"  
  
Fuck, he was pissed.  
  
But there were still two tries left. The candle was quickly lite again, Dennis's temper rising, he was still in the same spot, not even a step away. The last of the candle was tossed to the ground, Dennis stomping off. He could hear his sister, Dee, huff and rush after him.  
  
Mac takes that moment to duck down and pick up the candle.  
  
"Dude, the candle wouldn't of taken him anywhere, anyways," Charlie frowns staring over at Mac as they exchange a knowing look.

  
  
"Will you stop! I'm getting real tired of your dramatic exits," Dee screeched.  
  
"What did you say, you- you!" Dennis' anger filled up his mind, leaving no room to think of any witty remarks about overzealous sisters.  
  
"You heard me, asshole!"  
  
The two found themselves at a stand off, twin faces red and blotchy. If his mother were there, she would have commented about how Dee looked awful, vulture like, Dennis' chest squeezed tightly at the thought.  
  
"So what, the candle didn't work?! We get a new one!"  
  
"No! It should of worked, Dee! It-it should of- UGH. I gave that dumb, greasy, old man Mom's ring. It should of... Why didn't it work?" Tears swell, blurring his vision forcing him to blink just to see his sister.  
  
"Mom's dead, Dennis. Finding the star isn't going to make her love you."  
  
\---  
  
"You spent this whole time searching for what's right in front of you... But you never bothered to look." Mac huffs, allowing his joy to shine brightly above Dennis.


	22. NSFW Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy togetherness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unfinished sketches of the boys

"Mac, I swear to god if you come before I do-"   
  
Dennis' whine is cut off as Mac jerks his head up and shoves his tongue down his throat. "Dennis, relax buddy. This is supposed to be fun!"   
  
Goddamn Mac and his new strength.


	23. Drag Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis joins the race, because he's a goddamn genius.

****

**Diamond Reynolds**

* * *


	24. Alternate Bathroom Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the alternate image I was gonna use for Origin of Love, or the University AU. Decided to go with the sink counter instead.


	25. Mac gets Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a full story, just a snippet that started out as storyboards and ended with writing

"Den-Dennis? Wha- happened? Who-o" Mac tried to sit up in bed, but struggled finding the strength.  
  
"You were in an accident, buddy. Your vitals look good, babe. The Doc's gonna do another check up then we can get outta here."  
  


Dennis wasn't making any sense to Mac, his brain slow to process. "Babe? Ah-okay... Sure. A check up?"  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mac. You hit your head quite hard in the accident. I would like to ask you a series of questions. They may seem rudimentary, but please answer as best as you can."  
  


"Alright, lets begin. Mac, please state your name."  
  
"Mac..." The nurse, doctor- whoever she was, didn't look impressed. "Okay, fine. Ronald McDonald."  
  
Dee tsks, turning her head toward Dennis as the later resettles the child in his arms, holding the kid tighter. Who the fuck was that kid.  
  
"Oh shit, Dennis. Frank's gonna have a field day. You think Mac forgot?"  
  
Dennis gritted his teeth as he replied back, "Dee, this is no time to joke! This isn't funny!"  
  


Mac shot up from his position, jolting the needle in his arm causing the two to shout, "Whoa there, Mac!" Dee moving to get closer to the bed frame.  
  
"What's going on? Are you messing with me? What do you mean I don't remember my own name? Come on, guys! Not cool!" Mac yells out, his anger growing as he continues to shout, "And who is that kid? Dee did you have another kid?! Is that why you like an old bird?"   
  
Dee quickly pushes Mac back down onto the pillows as the child begins to fuss in Dennis' arms. "What? No! Goddamn it, lay back down, and what do you mean I look old?! I look as old as you- even better, in fact!"  
  


"Dee, Mac's gotta point. You do look like a giant old bird-" Dennis tried to joke as the kid shifted, grabbing onto his collar, looking from Mac and back to Dennis.  
  
A small, stressed voice asks, "What's wrong with papa?"  
  
"Dennis... What's going on?" Did that kid just call him- papa?  
  


Before anyone could reply, Charlie and Frank pushed their way into the room, "Hey oh! Looks like someone woke up!" Frank observed.  
  
"How's the head, buddy? You don't look good, Mac." Charlie walked over to the bed, peering at the damage done.  
  
Mac leaned back into the twin set of pillows, "That's cause I can't remember anything."  
  


"Oh Shit! No way, is this one of those 2006 situations again? Are you in the closet? Does Dennis know?"  
  
"Of course I know!" Dennis snapped, moving Mac's... son to face away from the commotion.  
  
"Gentlemen, I believe it is best for Mr. McDonald to rest. Please, if you would follow me out of the room."  
  


"Ahhhh, you got this right, Dennis? Yeah, we're gonna head back to the bar. You comin' Dee?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on. Later, Boner! Bye-bye, Brian! Mac, don't fudge this up." Dee purposefully swapped out her favorite word for a child-friendly version.  
  
  
"Dennis... Please stay."  
  


* * *

Dennis situated himself into the chair by Mac, Brian Jr. placed in his lap facing the hospital bed. For the first time since waking up, Mac gets a good look at the kid. He’s gotta be around three or four years old and the spitting image of Dennis.

Mac blinks up at his best friend, this explains why Dennis looks so much older. Mac wanted to ask about the kid. The kid who referred to him as Papa and looks like a dead ringer for the twins.

But instead, what he asks is, “Am I grey?”

Dennis looks between confusion and angry by the time Mac stumbles over his words, “I mean- Do I have grey hair?” The too, was implied.

Using the sudden influx of anxious energy, Dennis bounces the leg Brian Jr. sat on. “Yes. Unfairly, I might add, very little of your hair is grey. Honestly, I don’t know how you still look the same as you did twenty years ago.”

Mac quickly counters, “Den, you’re still pretty.”

The silence that followed lasts long enough for him to regret his words, wishing to voice a No Homo Bro, but choosing to keep his mouth shut instead. That wouldn’t work anymore. He’s pretty sure their kid makes his excuses null

“Daddy, I don’t want to play the silent game anymore.”

Brian Jr. looks close to tears, frustration driving his hands into little fists as he fights with himself not to cry.

A laugh bubbles to the surface causing Mac to snort into his hand. Dread, panic, and euphoria weren’t emotions he thought he’d be feeling while trying to hold back his laughter. It was definitely alarming to everyone in the room. Mac tries to stifle his nerves picking up a role he never thought he’d use.

“Papa’s proud of you, kiddo, for lasting as long as you did. I certainly wouldn’t have.” Mac reaches down and messes up the kid’s hair. Brian Jr. squawks tries to stop any damage done to his new curls.

The moment Dennis and Mac share feels more natural than anything else that day. Mac can’t help his dopey grin as Dennis’s body relaxes. No hummingbirds in sight.

“Someone upstairs must be watching over me,” Mac begins to dream, “‘cause now I get two Dennises.”

There are so many questions running through Mac’s head. Apparently, he was a father now? That was new. And raising the kid with Dennis, also new but there was one thing that nagged at him.

“Den?”

“Hmm?”

“If I got my name wrong, you know, man, back when the doc asked, what is it now?"

“Mac Reynolds.”

Oh.

* * *

“Dude!” Mac turns to Dennis, his arms resting on the bar’s surface. The gang all agreed to have Mac come back to work after getting released. He might not remember much, but he still looked intimidating as all hell.  
  
“Dennis!”  
  
“Yes, Mac?”  
  
“I get to kiss you for the first time! You know, with the amnesia and all.” Contrary to Mac’s delight, Dennis looked less thrilled, constipated even.  
  
“We’ve kissed before.”  
  
“Yeah! But, dude, those don’t count. They were for schemes and shit,” Mac replies as Dennis keeps his mouth shut about PENN State.  


After leaving the hospital and heading back to the apartment, that hadn’t changed to his relief, Mac learned three days out of the week they raised Brian Jr. while his mother, Mandy, worked. Of course that meant, one of those days either Mac or Dennis would stay at home instead of at the bar. However, with Mac’s accident their schedules shifted.

Mandy swept Brian Jr. into her arms fussing over her boys that night and told Mac if he needed anything to call her. She’ll happily keep an eye on their son during Mac’s recovery. Dennis and him spent the rest of the evening watching Thunder Gun.  
  


Back at the bar, Charlie slips onto the stool next to Mac, “Dude, yeah! You don’t know shit anymore.” Mac looks way too enthusiastic about that. Charlie continues, “There’s got to be something we could do to cash in on this.”

Mac nods along looking back to Dennis for confirmation. Okay, Dennis wasn’t just the looks in their dynamic but Mac would never admit it.

“What could we possibly do with Mac’s amnesia? World’s Dumbest Man Award?”

Mac frowns, trying to wrap his head around that as Dee counters, “We could do a Mole Woman situation. Like, he just emerged from an underground bunker.”

Dennis stares down his sister, the vein in his forehead clearly visible. “Absolutely fantastic plan, dear sister, except for the one tiny hic-up-”

Everyone looks over with anticipation.

“People know who Mac is!”

“They do?” Mac’s question lingers in the air as the energy in the bar starts to buzz.

“Oh, we just keep him away from the Rainbow.” Charlie nods to his own idea.

“The gay bar? I frequent it?”

“Oh yeah, Dude,” Charlie turns toward Mac, “You’re like mondo popular now. Won a bunch of striper awards or something last year.”

Dee adds in, “You should of seen Dennis’s face, so livid!”

Mac looks over at his best friend guessing he looks about the same now as he did then; red faced and ready to stab a bitch.

“What? Why?”

Before Dennis could add his two cents in, Dee chirps, “That’s cause you were balls deep into Rex at the time!” She cackled, grinning like a loon.

“Shut it, Big Bird!” Dennis bites.

“I banged Rex?” He looks to the rest of the gang for confirmation, “I didn’t know he was gay.”

“Bisexual,” Dee offers as Dennis slams his hands down on the bar bringing everyone’s focus back to him.

“Let’s not dwell on passed liaisons that Mac may or may not of had!” His voice teeters on strained.

“Holy Shit, dude!” Mac gasps staring at Dennis, essentially dissolving any anger in the air. “I get to bang you for the first time, again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia is one of my favorite troupes and I really wanted to make the 'Mac Reynolds' joke as in, it's very obvious he doesn't remember shit. 
> 
> This was sometime in June or July


	26. Music covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers I've done for my Spotify playlists

* * *

  
  



	27. Paddy's Thong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doodle of Dennis finding their old merch

"Dennis, we need- to uh, ummm" Mac stumbles over his words, mind coming to a halt as Dennis pushes down his jeans.  
  
"Yeah, Mac?"  
  
"When did you- When did you find those?" Dennis can hear Mac gulp, trying to clear his throat.  
  
"They've been around. Do they still turn you on?" He wiggles a bit to really bring Mac's attention to the panties.  
  
"Yeah, man."


	28. Additional Big Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few extra drawings of Fat Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a short fic where Dennis isn't so nice, and to counter - have some happy big Macs

"Hey Den, I'm coming for your hole."  
  
"OH MY GOD. Mac! If you don't stop that and get on this bed, I'm leaving."


	29. So Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW fit-Mac demonstrates how big of a load he can take

"Fuck baby, you're doing so well," Dennis groans when Mac starts to bounce. "Taking two of us, so badass!" Dennis mentally pats himself on the back for convincing Mac about how manly it was to take more than one dick at a time.


	30. Happy Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Added 3rd image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, today is a day to doomscroll. 
> 
> Have some quick cute heart drawings (a bit early), cause i know i need it.


	31. NSFW Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic Dinner for Two
> 
> Plus warm-up sketches of Mac with his crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually drawn today! Whoo~ 
> 
> Anyways, I have ... like 20 more 'chapters' of work already created. My hobby is this. I'm a horrible gremlin that just wants to have a good time. \\[ᴗ_ ᴗ。\\]

(Mac X Dennis) & (Mac X Carman)


	32. Discord Emojis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face emojis, you're welcome to download for your own server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do a Dennis Fashion chapter like the one for Mac but I don't have nearly as many pieces. What sort of thing do you see Dennis wearing that aren't button ups? 
> 
> Personally, even tho we got an eye full of his tighty-whities, I think he spends his money on really fancy underwear.


	33. Hold Onto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's Pride dance inspired but make it with Dennis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting twice today. 
> 
> -just to be clear, I like Mac's dance the way it is in the show. I love who he chose as a dance partner and what she represents. This is not me trying to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (from previous chapter) 
> 
> I want to do a Dennis Fashion chapter like the one for Mac but I don't have nearly as many pieces. What sort of thing do you see Dennis wearing that aren't button ups?
> 
> Personally, even tho we got an eye full of his tighty-whities, I think he spends his money on really fancy underwear.


	34. NSFW Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girdles are just the gross cousin to corsets. (I said what I said)  
> The golden god deserves to be a peak pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a story with Dennis and a rope corset but I can't seem to focus. Here, have some art instead. ;u;


	35. Trash Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins in pieces from playful promises lingerie.
> 
> (bonus piece of my first try drawing the twins back in May 2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I continue to make Dennis vaguely blonde and not the brunette he actually is. I tried coloring in his hair darker and it felt emotionally wrong. 
> 
> Stay Golden Dennis.


	36. Art Meme: 5min ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw this on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I see the guys  
> Second to last question is "Overprotective vs Chill" and neither are Dennis to me.
> 
> And the jealous question, I think they have different things they get jealous over, for sure- Like, I don't think Mac gets jealous if Dennis flirts with people, (He gets to watch Dennis bang someone, bonus!) but if the other person gets all of Dennis' attention, then hands will be thrown.

The blank can be find here: [Gibb_Arts](https://twitter.com/Gibb_Arts/status/1231018186255912961?s=20)

**Bonus Meme** : 

"Mac doesn't need to be a himbo"


	37. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac always knew Dennis was "pretty like a girl." So it was okay to stare at him sometimes.

_**"You're prettier than the stars, Den."** _

* * *

  
  


"You look like a goddamn whore, Dee. Who taught you make up?"  
  
"You did, you bitch! Stupid, stupid, stupid-stupid! You're hair comes from a box!!"

"Oh Dude, rookie mistake, Dee. You know Dennis can only make himself look good."

"Shut it, Mac. Dennis isn't going to sleep with you just cause you called him pretty."  
  
"What?! No! I- I don't want to sleep with Dennis."


	38. Tis The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mock-up Promo image for Always Sunny, Fall 2020


	39. The Gang Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face studies for the gang

* * *


	40. Card Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang play some sort of strip card game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for 100 kudos!


	41. Helping a Buddy Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW drawings
> 
> Mac helping Dennis out


	42. E-kid fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen this image get reposted else where, please do NOT take any of my images and repost them. Do not do this.

"Frank, what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
"You said to dress emo."  
  
"E-BOY, Frank!"


	43. Happy Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy big Mac meal!


	44. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis, Dee, Charlie, and Mac as kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images don't relate to each other (lol!) They just both happen to be children related

**Dennis + Dee**

****

**Charlie + Mac  
"Dude, remember those wicked bikes we had as kids?"**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The queue is almost to an end, a handful or so more images left


	45. In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly inspired by the pilot where Mac walked around in those black briefs


	46. Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images featuring Makeup


	47. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad Dennis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second image was my Dennis playlist cover for a while and the lyrics are from the song Trouble by TV on the Radio  
> "Oh, here comes trouble  
> These people talk too much, need to shut 'em up  
> Yeah, I'd rather be alone  
> Can you, can you feel that rumble?  
> All this borrowed time, it's been running out  
> It's the ending of the show"


	48. Mac & Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mac wasn't actually bad at playing the guitar? 
> 
> Went back and drew Punk!Band Mac and added other images that feature him with a guitar

* * *

* * *

"Hey Den, There a reason why I'm here?" A young, messy haired Mac asks as he walks into the room.

Dennis groans to himself, "I need to stop having this dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that Dennis has weird ass erotic dreams of the gang that include his father figure.


	49. Everything Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These images don't have enough umph to warrant their own chapter so have this massive left over of the last of it all.

Bonus, Dee and the Waitress from a request last year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last of what I have drawn since May 2020. Currently I'm (very slowly) working on a fic that's part of the Dennis Texts universe. Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos, bookmarked and subscribed, it means so much to know others are passionate about these idiots too!


End file.
